(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides the mechanism whereby contents of an apparel receptacle (pocket) or a stowage receptacle (bag, pack) can be accessed or released upon via a one-handed operation of the mechanism. The present invention relates to (1) garments worn by humans, particularly to pockets designed or located such that contents stored therein are difficult to access because of the location of the opening mechanism and (2) other stowage receptacles (e.g., bags, packs, luggage, etc.) wherein quick access to content therein is hampered by an inconvenient location or requires two-handed operation of the opening mechanism.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Textile apparel and its accessory storage items, such as bags and packs often provide the human user (hereafter termed “user”) mechanisms that enable the storage of and access to ancillary items. These mechanisms include hardware clips and rings, textile loops, textile pouches, and cloth pockets. Items stored in such features can include a variety of items including personal items, tools, and, particularly for those in high-risk-of-injury occupations, survival aids.
The current invention was created from design of a special type of coverall naval aviators use called an immersion protective coverall (also known as “dry-suit” and “anti-exposure suit”) that function to protect the wearer from wetting in cold seas and resultant hypothermia. A major shortcoming of conventional coveralls is the lack of a cloth pocket that provides an accessible location secure storage, while allowing quick access to the protective gloves required to be worn to survive cold water mishaps. However, the only conventional accessible pockets are hidden under a heavily laden survival vest, or are out of reach on the calf or on the thigh. Adding to the difficulty is the closure mechanism, a metal zipper that requires two hands to operate—one to move the metal slider, and the other to provide countertension that enables slider movement. Operations that require two hands should be strictly avoided in the design of survival equipment because of concomitant injuries that may disable one hand or arm of the user. Thus, although the hand protection provided by protective gloves is technically available, it is not accessible to the user. The present invention develops a rapid release mechanism to enable fast access of the pocket contents using one hand. Side benefits of the invention are abrasion protection for the elbow area underneath the pocket, and because the gloves are made of soft materials, cushioning the wearer's elbow during flight.